Lock and Key
by SummerRain200
Summary: Katniss Everdeen's life took a turn for the worse, when she sees her fiance, Peeta cheating on her. Heartbroken, she runs to Gale, the first boy she had ever loved. But there, she finds that their ending wasn't what she thought it was. Will she be able to unlock her heart once more? Or will the past remain the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I posted this story earlier under the name, Fallen Desire, but I decided to delete it and change it. So now the name is Lock and Key. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Heartbroken

"Katniss, wait! It's not what it looks like!" Peeta, my fiancé yelled after me. I didn't stop running. I ran as quickly as I could to my car. I turned the engine on, and drove away, crying as I went. I parked my car in the free parking next to the drug store in town. I cried, remembering what I had just seen.

_Flashback_

The wind had been too cold for May. I had gone to Peeta Mellark, my fiancé's house to pick up my work folder, which I left there the day before. It was important, since I was a lawyer in Odair and Co., one of the most famous law firms in the world. I had gone inside his house, and I heard the distinct pop as a champagne bottle was opened, and poured. I followed the noise upstairs and found my fiancé with a blonde girl in bed. They were kissing intimately, and I tried not to make unhealthy choking noises. My cheeks were beginning to turn wet, and I was seeing red. Peeta broke the kiss, and looked at the girl, who looked back.

"I love you, Ivy" he said, and the girl smiled back and kissed him.

"I love you too, Peeta. I want to be with you, but you're marrying Katniss," Ivy said, sadly. I breathed gently, and slowly opened the door.

"Yeah, he was," I said, and they both turned to me, wearing masks of complete and utter shock.

"Yeah, I still exist. Don't worry about me, I just came to get my stuff," I walked closer, "Oh, and by the way, here," I said, and threw my engagement ring across the room. I walked out, and as soon as I hit the stairs, I went on a full scale run, not once daring to look back.

_End of Flashback_

I cried more, and after, I drove to my apartment. I grabbed all of my clothes, and my laptop. I then proceeded to typewrite a letter in my old typewriter. I grabbed my keys, locked the door, and got out to my car. There was only one person I could go to.

* * *

_**Gale's POV (Three days later)**_

_The water constantly dripped down through the holes of the roof. I stared at it hopelessly. I ….._

I sighed, and deleted all the words I typed in the computer screen. The typing just wasn't working. Maybe it was lack of inspiration, or maybe it was her. 'Her' was my best friend and unforgettable ex-girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen. I had fallen in love with her, and she had fallen in love with me. I shook away the memories. I was a writer now and also, a doctor. I had been thinking about her lately and I didn't know why. I have never spoken to her in six years, but yet, I still loved her. That was why, even though my mom continued to bug me about getting married, I never did. I guess some small, twisted part of me hoped that someday, she'd turn up at my doorstep. Of course, I lived through that long enough to know it was never going to happen. I sighed, and went to my fridge. I lived in an apartment in New York. I hated settling in one house, so I just bought an apartment and stayed there. The door bell rung once, then twice, sounding urgent. I went to the door, and got the shock of my life. It was Katniss. I could smell alcohol on her… and cigars. Her clothes were rumpled, like she'd slept in them, but even in her bedraggled appearance, she still looked like the Katniss I once knew a long time ago.

"Katniss," I squeaked, and she turned to me, "How did you find me?" I asked.

"Didn't take long," she slurred. I looked at her, shocked. What did she mean?

"Can I stay here, please?" she said, and before I could answer, she fainted, and I caught her in my arms.

"As you wish," I said to her, though she would never be able to hear me.

* * *

**So continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Shout outs to the following** **authors who reviewed: AnnoyingEachOtherSince2007, hungergamesluver4567, daddy's number 1 girl, Clara Meliza, Brea 15, firework7 and all the guests. Here is chapter 2, so away we go!**

* * *

_**Katniss' POV**_

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. I got up from the bed, before sinking back to the sheets. My throat was so dry, like it was filled with sand. And I felt so tired, like I'd never had sleep for years. My head ached, and I felt as if the room was spinning around me, like an ever consistent top. My stomach ached, and I tasted bile in my throat. I looked around, before I saw a door that was slightly ajar. I slowly walked to it, putting as much concentration as I possibly could, so I wouldn't fall. I hardly ever got hangovers, only once when I drank too much at a party in my friend, Finnick's house. I went to the shower, and after stripping, I put myself under the cold water. Then, I started vomiting my guts out. When I was done, I groaned, and got out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel. I dropped on the bed.

"Katniss?" a voice asked. Gale. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sort of," I said.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I looked at myself.

"I'm not wearing any clothing," I said, feeling weird and confident at the same time. Isn't this improper? Oh, who cares! I'm not engaged anymore.

"Well, at least, I'm not seeing anything I haven't seen before," he replied, sounding teasing. He opened the door. I tried to look at him, but he was upside down, and there were seven of him.

"You here to nurse my hangover?" I asked. He laughed, and he sounded weird. Yep, it was a really bad hangover.

"Fortunately for you, yes," he said, and walked closer to me. I realized he was holding a mug that smelled like it was filled with something citrusy.

"Here," he said, and handed me the mug. I took it and sipped the liquid inside it. It tasted tangy and filled with citrus, and it was boiling hot. My tongue felt like it was on fire, but I swallowed all of it down.

"What is this?" I asked. He smiled.

"Hot lemon and lime juice. It's very good for hangovers," he said.

"How would you know?" I asked. He looked at me before shaking his head.

"Get dressed. Breakfast is on the table," he said, not answering my question. He left me lying on the bed, wondering what he was thinking. I got out of the bed, groaning as I did so. My suitcase was still inside. I opened it, and grabbed the first few clothing my hand came in contact with. I put the clothes on, which mainly consisted trying to do it, and after sometime, I succeeded. I got out of the room, and headed for the table. I sat down, and looked across to Gale. He pushed a plate stacked high with pancakes, ham and cheese omelet, bacon and French toast to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? It helps drown out your hangover," he said, and I sat down and dug in. The food was delicious. I ate the coconut pancakes last, which was just the way I liked it: golden brown, and drenched with honey and maple syrup. Gale pushed a cup of hot chocolate towards me. I drank it down in one sip. I absolutely adored chocolate, but I hated coffee. It was so eerie, even after all these years, Gale still knew me so well.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "Um, not that I'm kicking you out or anything, but why are you here, and how did you find me?" I gave him a look, before I sighed.

"You're a writer," I said, "And I'm here because, well, I just wanted a break,"

"Does this look like a summer house?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You know, if you don't want me here, I'll leave," I said. He shook his head.

"I don't want you to leave, Katniss. I just want to know why you're here,"

* * *

**Okay, so there you go. Chapter 2 cliff hanger, so, review, stay in school, don't do drugs or smoke and good luck in life. You'll need it. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know it's been very long, but I had laptop problems. I really need to get a new computer. Anyway, shout outs to: firework7, CatnipGirlonFire and theartofwords12. Hope you enjoy this chapter. My inspiration is Haunted by Taylor Swift, and it's in Gale's POV.**

* * *

"I don't want you to leave, Katniss. I just want to know why you're here,"

As soon as I say these words, I bit my lip. I had gone too far. Much too far. I never had experience with these kinds of situations with Katniss. We were best friends once upon a time, and we told each other everything. I never had experience with her making me feel like I was walking in thin ice, and even the slightest wrong move, would make it break, and put me in the icy water below it. Katniss' face closed like a door, like it always does when she's not in her comfort zone. I swallow, and after a long awkward silence, Katniss spoke softly.

"I…just needed…..somewhere to stay," she whispered, her voice sounding so fragile and weak, that it broke my heart just listening to it.

"And you thought of me," I whisper, trying to sound as gentle as I can.

"Yes….. I remembered when we…..I mean you…..used to comfort me," her voice was filled with raw pain. I ached to touch her, to comfort her, to take her in my arms, brush her tears away, and whisper soothing words in her ear. But these were things I couldn't want; for I know that I could never have them. Instinctively, my hand reached and gently brushed her knuckles. Her eyes immediately followed it, and I quickly took back my hand. Another silence followed.

"You can stay, for as long as you like. I won't ask you why you're here, unless you want me to," I said. I stood up from my chair, and I went to the coffee maker.

* * *

_**Katniss' POV**_

I watched as Gale walked to the coffee maker. He was still the Gale I used to know. He gave me comfort, without questions asked. A small part of me wanted him to ask, wanted to tell him everything. But, I just didn't want to dump my problems on him. I stroked my hair, the way I did when I was uncomfortable. I remembered that summer with Gale, in the beach. That summer where everything was absolutely perfect, when he kissed me for the first time. I'd loved him so much then. Deep down, I felt a small flower of melancholy bloom. Even with Peeta, I'd never felt happy like I did with Gale. With Peeta, everything was so predictable, but with Gale, everything was an adventure. I shook my head quickly, not wanting to reminiscence about me and Gale.

"So," I said, "Nice place. Who's it for, your girlfriend?" I said, trying to joke. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Gale had a wife. He was very good looking, so much so that he was like a god, with his gorgeous brown hair, stormy grey eyes and thick muscles.

"No, not my girlfriend, but for myself," he said, turning to me, and smiling. My heart ached. I looked away, but I smiled a bit. And so that was how the morning went; Gale and I eating breakfast, making small talk, while I nursed a severe hangover.

* * *

_**Peeta's POV**_

The room was cold. I looked around the small office that I was currently in. I was seated in a plush seat, right next to a mahogany desk where a young man of twenty six sat. He sat perfect and professional on his chair, observing him. The boy had short, straight blonde hair and blue eyes that were the color of ice, and muscles that could put a body builder to shame.

"Well, Mr. Mellark, what can I do for you today?" the boy said politely. I smiled. This boy was one of my best and most useful business connections.

"Well, Cato. I am in need of your professional services," I said, replying politely. The boy's eyes sparkled with cruel mischief. Cato loved his job.

"Who do you wish me to find, Mr. Mellark?" he said. I handed him a picture of a beautiful girl with brown hair, grey eyes and a light smattering of freckles on her cheeks. Katniss. My Katniss. She had no right to leave me. I watched as Cato observed her in the picture with obvious curiosity.

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen, and she is my fiancée. I want you to find her, and I want you to bring her back to me," I said.

"Of course, Mr. Mellark. I will," he replied.

* * *

**Cliffy. So bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, it's chapter 4 to Lock and Key. But first, shout outs to: destinyblue, mangere275, hungergamesluver4567, firework7, Forget-To-Breathe and all the guests. Here is chapter 4.**

* * *

_**Katniss' POV (One week after)**_

I spent a week at Gale's apartment, where we both 'catched up'. Gale told me that he wasn't married, but his brother, Rory was. I told him that Prim was married as well. He also told me that he was a doctor at the local hospital, and was also a writer. I told him I was a lawyer. I told him all about the new case Finnick, my boss, had assigned for me. I felt a bit guilty that I didn't call Finnick for so long. He and I had been friends for a long time, and I knew he was worried. But I couldn't risk the call because my parents might trace it to Gale's house, and it might cause trouble. It would just defeat the whole point of this exercise. But what I couldn't figure out was why I picked Gale's house, out of all places. I mean, we haven't talked to each other for so long. I sighed.

"Hey, Gale?" I said, as he cleared out the breakfast plates.

"Yeah?" he replied, from the kitchen, over the running of the tap.

"Do you mind if I go out and buy a couple things?" I asked.

"Sure, but I need you to go to the grocery for me, and buy some stuff," he said, coming out of the kitchen. He went into his cupboard, and took out a list. It was a grocery list.

"Okay, sure," I said, and grabbed my jacket, in case it rained and tied it on my waist before heading outside for the first time since I temporarily 'moved' to Gale's apartment.

* * *

I decided to save the grocery stop for last, so I spent my time wandering around the place aimlessly, looking at the windows of shops. Finally, I stopped at a cell phone store, and got a phone. I might need it. I wandered around a little more, until I found a bookstore. I went in immediately, and looked around. One book caught my eye. I picked it up. _A Touch of Winter by Violet Lockhart. _The cover was of a scene in winter. I picked it up and placed it in the basket. I looked around a bit more in the Romance section, casually picking up some more books, before I headed into the Classic section. Personally, I never enjoyed Classic books, but today, I decided to try them. I picked up two books that I'd heard about from my friends, and finally went to the cashier. In total, I had at least fifteen books. The bookstore didn't have much people, so I was first in line. While the woman, whose name tag pronounced her as Lavinia, cashed the books, I looked around, until my eyes came to rest on a box of books, just beside the counter. On it was labeled in red marker, 'Last Books before Out-of-Print'

"So, I see you've seen the box," Lavinia said.

"How much are they?" I asked. Lavinia stared at the box thoughtfully for a moment.

"Well, since you bought so much, I'll give you three free," she said.

"Alright," I replied, and went to the box. In the end, I went with two more books by Violet Lockhart, and a book called Angel's Bridge by Amelia Strauss. I paid Lavinia, and got out of the store. I made my last stop to the grocery, and got everything on Gale's list. As I was coming out of the store, a guy bounced me. I would have fallen, had he not held me. I looked up, and saw a very familiar pair of green eyes, which were at the moment looking at me in utter surprise.

"Katniss?" he said.

"Finnick?" I said, at the exact same time.

* * *

Cato licked his lips a bit, watching the woman that he had recently found. He watched her, in the manner of a predator stalking its prey, assessing her. She had the same hair as the woman in the picture, but she was a little too short than the height he had been given, and her eyes were green, not grey. She wasn't the one he had been looking for. His pursuit for the woman in the picture, Katniss, had been taking longer than he had expected. Usually he could find information about his latest mission in less than three or four days, but this one was rather challenging. Katniss was clever, but he will find her in the end. After all, Cato liked a challenge.

* * *

**So there you go, chapter 4. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for Lock and Key, chapter 5! Shout outs to: kadee son 12345, firework7, CatnipGirlonFire and destinyblue. We didn't have guests so… Anyway, let's give it up for chapter 5!**

* * *

_"Katniss?" he said._

_"Finnick?" I said, at the exact same time._

We both stared at each other.

"What are you doing here, Finnick? I thought you were in Texas," I asked, curiously. He shrugged.

"They gave me a small vacation leave. The question is what are you doing here? Your wedding is coming up," he said. Of course, Finnick knew of the wedding. He and I were the best of friends, before he went to Texas for a special case the firm was working on. We were still friends, but never had contact. I'd sent him an invite to the wedding, but he sent me a letter, thanking me for the invite, but said he couldn't make it, because of his ever changing schedule. I'd been wanting to contact him ever since the incident at Peeta's, but I'd been worried.

"I cancelled the wedding," I whispered. Finnick raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, why don't I treat you to some lunch. You must be hungry. I know a great diner just down the street," he said.

"Okay, but I gotta tell a friend first," I said, and called Gale. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, Katniss, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, I'm meeting a friend, so I'll be home in an hour or so. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's cool," he said, and I thanked him and said my goodbyes.

"Sure," I said to Finnick.

I had to say, I was impressed. Finnick didn't look as shocked as I thought he would be, but he certainly was angry.

"I still can't believe Peeta would do that to you. It's sick," Finnick said, stirring his coffee. We'd ordered some fries and a burger, but that was mainly it.

"I don't know, but I'm staying with Gale till all this shit is over," I said, finally.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home? I could…" I cut him off.

"No, Finnick, I don't. I just think that it's better here. I could spend some time for myself," I said. He nodded, as if he understood. Finnick and I had dated a few years back, just to see if it would work out. It didn't, so we decided to just stay as good friends.

"I'll take you home, if you want," he said. I only nodded, and he took my hand and walked me home. We were both silent, and all I could hear was the moving of bags and the slap of shoes on the pavement, as the sun blared.

* * *

When I walked in to Gale's place, the first thing I saw was paper. Lots and Lots of paper. I heard the furious clacking of keys from a computer, and a curse as the printer stalled. I followed it to a small room, where Gale sat in front of a desktop computer, surrounded by paper as he bit on to an apple.

"Hey," I said. He typed a few more words, before he looked up.

"Hey, sorry for the mess," he said, gesturing at the paper around the room. I picked up one of the scattered papers and read the words typed in black ink on the page.

_Her hair was tied in a messy bun, a number 2 pencil stuck right into it to hold it in place. Daniel surveyed the small room in which Mrs. Smith had fondly called 'the sitting room' the place was filled with large, uncomfortable chairs and old paintings. He looked up as a young girl came in, a tea tray expertly held in one hand, which was filled with sandwiches and tea. She placed the tray carefully before him._

"_Good evening," he said. _

The rest of the page was smudged, the words unintelligible.

"I got a book idea while you were out," he said. I nodded.

"I realized," I replied.

* * *

Cato was having a most unpleasant time. The woman he was hired to find was almost impossible to look for. He loathed to admit it, but Katniss was quite a clever and beautiful woman. He went through records and records of Katniss' achievements. She'd been the smartest girl in her class, leader of the student council and had a clean record. She was the best archer in the archery team, and graduated with honors. She'd been the best law student in Harvard. He stared at her picture. He vowed that he'd find her, and Cato intended to keep his word.

* * *

**So comments, questions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout outs to: Firework7, kadee son 12345, Themockingjay3, CatnipGirlonFire, .90, teamjembookworm, downwiththecapitol4 (Hey, I loved Les Misrables! Did you?) and all the guests. Here is chapter 6. It's a week after.**

* * *

I stared at Gale as he incessantly typed on and on. Page after page accumulated in a growing folder, and most days, I would make him food, and sit by him, reading a book as he typed away. Even the _clack-clack_ sound of the typing keys began to nose its way to my dreams. Finnick and I spoke with each other often, although when he asked me to return home to face Peeta, I denied his request. Even now, I was still upset over the Peeta issue, and despite knowing that I didn't expect to come here, I still did anyway. I didn't know what particularly motivated me to come here. Maybe because she'd be safe. Maybe because no one would figure out. There was so many reasons that I could think about to explain why I came to Gale. But there was only one truly honest reason; I had missed him. I got up from my bed as I hear the clacking of the old typing keys. I sighed. It was blisteringly obvious that Gale hadn't made breakfast today. I entered the kitchen, and quickly cooked a breakfast, which mainly consisted of French toast with eggs, bacon and ham, and a cup of coffee, with extra honey. Gale hated sugar. I took his breakfast to the room which she had come to call as the Typing Room. I laid his breakfast beside him, and he looks up, and smiles. I feel a swirl of happiness in my chest. I surprisingly like the feeling. I sit down on the small but plush green chair that had been my reading spot for the past week. Right beneath it are two stacks of books. The ones that I hadn't read were on the left, while the ones that I had read were on the right. I picked up a random book from the pile, and saw that it was one of Gale's classics. It was surprisingly a kid's book. It was my absolute favorite one even as I grew up, and it was also one of the many similarities that brought me and Gale closer together. I sigh softly as I open the pages reading its familiar words.

_All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in a garden, and she plucked another flower and ran with it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, "Oh, why can't you remain like this forever!" This was all that passed between them on the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end. _

I almost smile in pleasure, before I continued reading, letting the tap-tap-tap of the typing keys, the occasional curse followed by a page being ripped out, be my only tie to reality.

"Katniss," I look up to see Gale staring at me.

"Yeah?" I ask. He sighs, before moving closer to me.

"Why did you come here?" he asks, asking the question I dreaded the most.

"I don't know," I say, and his eyes flash.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I shrug, but I'm unable to stop looking in his eyes.

"I don't know," I would have said more, except that Gale leans down and kisses me, and I'm sixteen years old all over again.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I know, I haven't updated for a long while, but well, I've been having Hunger Games Writer's Block lately. Maybe I should start re - reading the books. Anyway, please tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back from my Hunger games writer's Block! I listened to my Taylor swift Playlist and I got a few ideas. Shout outs to: firework7, themockingjay3, ButtercupRulesPeetasucks, starLights145, Moondust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138 and all the guests.**

* * *

Gale's lips crashed into mine and I feel that I am sixteen years all over again. I felt that I was that girl again, that head strong, stubborn girl that hit the most popular guy at school because he was being a jerk, that girl who became one of the smartest people in her school, the girl who fell in love with Gale Hawthorne. He was the reminder of the girl I had once been, before I had changed. Gale seemed to have taken that part of me away when he left and never came back. But now as he kissed me, it felt so right, so good. I closed my eyes, and then, Peeta's face appeared and I pulled away quickly. Gale looked shocked… and hurt.

"I… I'm sorry," he said softly, automatically blaming himself like he always did on most matters concerning me. He pulled away quickly.

"Gale, wait. It isn't you," I whispered.

"Of course it's me, Katniss. Of course it's me," Gale whispered and walked away to the door before I could stop him.

* * *

I waited for him in the apartment all night. I knew that it was stupid and selfish of me. The old Katniss would have marched outside the New York streets screaming for Gale, glaring at anyone who stared till they got scared and looked away. But that Katniss was long gone years ago. I was transformed into a demure, submissive woman. How I hated what I have become! I slowly put my head in my lap and cried. _How pathetic you are_, a cruel voice said, sadistically enjoying my pain. I sighed and sniffed. I eyed my jacket, hooked on the peg. I got up and was about to get it and go to the streets to get Gale, but the door opened and said man walked in. He looked normal, save for the fact that there was an ugly cut in the middle of his knuckles and he smelled of nighttime.

"Gale," I said, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "It's all my fault," I whispered, and he hugged me back.

* * *

After our little hug fest, I immediately set to work in taking care of the cut in Gale's knuckles. I sighed as I wiped the cut with a slightly damp towel.

"What happened?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I punched a glass window in the pub. I didn't drink anything," he added, seeing her expression. I gave him a look. I wrapped his hand in a bandage.

"What do you want for lunch?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Anything," he said. I sighed.

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

Two days passed and Gale and I were friends again. It was amazing how we could both make up within two days, but I was happy. Gale sat at the sofa as we ate, since we hardly took advantage of the dining table anymore.

"So what do you say we take a break from being in the house?" he asked, around his mouthful of breakfast.

"Um, alright," I said as I went to finish breakfast.

* * *

Cato sat at the window seat of the airplane, waiting for it to take off in the air to his destination. To New York. He was close. He could almost taste his victory already. All he needed was to find where Katniss was staying with and inform Peeta. Then, his reward would become his.

"Good morning, please fasten your seatbelts till we take off the sign. The plane to New York is taking off. The journey would only take an hour and thirty minutes," the flight attendant said. I watched as the plane slowly rose into the air.

* * *

**_Katniss' POV_**

Gale opened the door to let me in.

"I have to pick up my friend from the airport. We'll be there in an hour and thirty minutes," he said.

"Okay," I replied as we drove to the airport.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know, it's probably horrible but it hopefully gets better from here. Please tell me what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Shout outs to: Lykaios113, CatnipGirlOnFire, Firework7, finewithbeingateennot, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, Swifty22 and all the guests.**

* * *

Gale parked his car on a car park just a distance away from the airport. We walked to the airport.

"So, who's the friend we have to pick up from the airport?" I asked.

"Actually, it's my friend, Johanna's friend, Clove," he replied. I nodded.

"Where's she coming from?" I asked. Gale looked at the arrival board.

"From California, I believe," he said, looking at me.

"Oh," I said, softly.

"Plane B567 from California to New York has landed. Passengers will be asked to leave in a few minutes," the woman over the P.A said.

"Oh, that's her flight," he said, "Come on, Johanna asked her to meet me at this small restaurant," I followed him to a small restaurant with an open door.

* * *

"Want anything?" he asked. I looked at the glass beside the counter. It was filled with pastries.

"Um, brownies, I guess and a cup of coffee, not de…" Gale cut me off.

"A cup of coffee, not decaf or original. Just mocha, make sure to put a bit of caramel. Brownies have to be drenched with honey, I know," he said and smiled.

"You know me so well, Gale. I'm gonna go get a seat," I said as Gale stepped up in the line. There was one person in front of him. I sighed and got a seat. I waited a bit and I played some games on my phone, waiting.

* * *

Cato sat down, perfectly relaxed on his seat as the plane landed. A few people were screaming. Maybe, they were first time flyers. He sighed.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" he heard. Cato turned to the sound of the voice. It was a young woman, maybe two years younger than he was. It was a woman he knew immediately.

"Clove? Clove Fuhrman?" he asked. The girl looked at him, and her eyes widened with recognition.

"Cato? Cato Ludwig? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!" she said. He hugged her back.

* * *

Gale arrived with a box of brownies and two cups of coffee in a tray. He sat in front of me and pushed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks," I said and opened the cup.

"Don't worry, it's mocha," he said and I smiled before I closed the cup. I drank from it slowly and Gale took a brownie and dipped it in his coffee. I took one and did the same. It was delicious. Gale turned to the window.

"Oh, she's here," Gale said as a woman with black hair came in with a blonde haired man. They were talking and the woman was laughing. She looked up and caught sight of both of us. The man and her walked to where we were sitting.

"Hey, Clove. Who's the guy?" Gale said. The girl smiled.

"Gale, this is Cato, my friend. Cato, this is Gale, my friend's friend and… hey, Gale, who's the girl?" Clove said.

"Oh, Clove, meet Katniss, my…" Clove cut him off.

"Pleased to meet you, Katniss. You must be Gale's girlfriend," Clove said to me and Gale and I jumped like we'd been shocked by electric volts.

"No!" we both said at the same time.

"O…kay," Cato said, as he looked at me with his icy blue eyes. They were filled with a sort of curiosity. Clove looked between us.

"Do you two know each other?" she asked. Gale gave me a questioning look.

"No," I said. Cato shook his head.

"Nope," Cato said.

"Well, come on. I'll give you both a lift home," Gale said and led us to the car.

* * *

He dropped Clove off at her house and Cato gave Gale his hotel address. When we arrived, he opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride. You take care now. Goodbye," he said and got out. After Gale and I drove away, I got a text message from an unknown number.

_Take care, Ms. Everdeen_. _You better hope your fiancé, Peeta doesn't find out._

I shivered in fear as my heart made its way to my mouth.

"You okay, Katniss?" Gale asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I choked out. _How ironic_, I thought.

* * *

Cato dialed the number on his phone.

"Hey, boss? I found her,"

* * *

**So… it's a cliffy. Tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I've updated. First of all, shout outs to the following: StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhooenixfEathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, auryanthus, marthasusansharp, Firework7, MyFriendsCallMeKatniss, finewithbeingateennot, CatnipGirlOnFire and all the guests. Here is chapter 9.**

* * *

"Hey, boss? I found her," Cato said. There was a pause on the phone.

"Where is she?" Peeta asked.

"New York," he replied. Peeta made a noise of indignation.

"No, as in where is she staying? Is she with someone?" Peeta demanded. Cato pondered over the question carefully. He might be a private investigator and he might love his job, but he wasn't heartless. He knew that if he told Peeta about Gale, Peeta would want Gale beaten to a pulp and Katniss seemed to genuinely care for Gale and besides, he was curious about her.

"I don't know where she's staying but no, I don't think she's with anyone," Cato said, bluntly. There was another long pause over the phone, before he heard a long sigh.

"Whatever, just find out where she lives, and bring her to me," Peeta said and he hung up the phone, cutting off any conversation. Cato stared at the phone. What did he just do?

* * *

_**Katniss' POV**_

We had gone home so that Gale can continue his typing. I locked myself in my room and stared at the text. I was both shocked and scared at the same time. I lay down on the bed for some time before I heard my phone buzz. It was another text. It was from the same unknown number. After some hesitation, I flipped open my phone and read the message.

_Meet me at Clara's diner at five. We need to talk. Don't tell anyone. Come alone or else._

I looked at the clock. It was four o' clock. I had one hour. Someone knocked on my door. I opened it to see Gale.

"Katniss, I have to go get some stuff. I'm coming back at around six," he said.

"Oh, well, I'm going out at five to meet someone," I said. Gale nodded.

"Sure, who're you meeting?" he asked. I inwardly panicked.

"Finnick," I said. Gale gave me a look, but he didn't question it.

* * *

I went out at four thirty to Clara's diner and took a seat in the far end, where it was dark and virtually, no one would be able to see me. As soon as it hit five o' clock, someone took a seat in front of me. Not just someone. It was Cato.

"Cato," I said. He nodded.

"Hello, Ms. Everdeen," he said. I looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?" I blurted out. He looked at me.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a private investigator and I was hired by your fiancé, Peeta to find you," he said. I was shocked, although a small part of me had known all along that Peeta would never have let me go that easily.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Back in California," he said. I almost screamed in relief.

"I'm curious about you," Cato said. I looked at him warily.

"What are you curious about?" I asked.

"You mostly. You had everything back in California. Why start a new life here?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. So Peeta hadn't told him. I wouldn't be surprised. Peeta had always been like that.

"So, I take it he hasn't told you," I stated. Cato looked at me.

"What hasn't he told me?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggested. We looked at each other for a few moments before he sighed.

"I can't. I have to bring you to him," I tensed.

"Don't worry. Although he knows you're in New York, I haven't told him your address or who you're staying with," he said. I looked at him.

"Then why call me here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I thought it was better that you knew," he said.

"Thanks," I said. He shrugged again.

"I need to go. Gale is expecting me home," I said. Cato got up the same time I did.

"Thread carefully. I don't think Peeta trusts me anymore. He might send spies to look for you," he said and left.

* * *

I walked home by myself. Gale was sitting at the couch.

"How was it?" Gale asked, his eyes on the television. He had a certain tone in his voice so I decided to play honest.

"Oh, Finnick didn't show up. I saw Cato, though. And we talked a bit," I said.

"Oh," Gale turned to me.

"I ordered some pizza, since I know you're pretty tired from cooking for me. It's in the kitchen," he said. I went to the kitchen. The pizza he ordered was Hawaiian. I put two slices on two separate plates. I went back to the living room and gave him his slice. We ate in silence, watching the television. But what Cato said weighed heavily on my mind.

* * *

Peeta dialed the number on his phone.

"Yeah, Jimmy?" he said, "I need you to go to New York for me…"

* * *

**So, any comments?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! First, shout outs to the following: BestFan00, finewithbeingateennot, Firework7, Themockingjay3, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhooenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138 and Mrs. Clace159. Here is chapter 10.**

* * *

It was another day. My mind still dwelled on what Cato had said. Gale seemed to have picked up on my mood.

"Wanna go to a lake?" he asked. I looked at him.

"How, we're miles away from a forest," I said. Gale smiled.

"Not exactly," he said.

* * *

Gale and I packed our bags to spend the weekend at his small lake house on the smaller part of New York. The driving did take long, and we arrived at his lake house at five o' clock. The sun was almost setting.

"Where'd you get this place?" I asked, as we put our suitcases down.

"From a friend. He didn't want it anymore, and he let me use it anytime I wanted to," Gale said, "The lake's just a walk away," he said.

* * *

I changed into lighter clothing which mainly consisted of a sundress that I didn't really wear much. Gale just wore what he'd usually wear at home. We walked to the lake. It wasn't really big and it was probably the size of a large pond. But the water was crystal clear. There was a small row boat close to the lake.

"Come on," Gale said.

I sat inside the boat as Gale rowed around the lake. The lake looked like it was part of an enchanted garden.

"It's beautiful," I said, staring at my reflection on the water. The water was like a mirror and it reflected me and Gale. The sun hadn't quite set as yet, and the place was tinged with a darkish orange color. Then, a droplet of water fell on the water. It started raining heavily. Gale laughed at me, as I put my hands over my head to shelter myself from the rain.

"Stop, laughing at me!" I said, before I started laughing out loud with him. Then, I stopped, as Gale looked at me, before he kissed me deeply. I leaned in immediately, feeling that same passion and love that I had felt for him. I closed my eyes and then, another memory surged me in. I broke away quickly. Gale looked hurt. He rowed us back to shore, and I walked away from him quickly, until we were outside of the lake house, just beside the doorway.

"What's the matter, Katniss?" Gale asked.

"Why did you give up on us?" I asked. Gale looked shocked and angry.

"What do you mean? You're the one who never answered my letters," he said. I looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? I never got any letters," I said. Gale looked at me, just as shocked.

"I sent you letters everyday for five years," he said. I looked at him.

"I never got any letters, and then, when I got engaged to Peeta…."  
I cut off immediately when I heard what I was saying. Gale's eyes widened.

"You're engaged and yet, you ask me what happened to us," Gale said, and he turned to walk away.

"I didn't have a choice!" I shouted at him. He turned to me.

"What? Everyone has a choice," he said. I shook my head furiously. Rain drops assaulted us both as we stood face-to-face.

"I never had a choice. My mom and his parents made a deal and I had to marry him to please her," I said. Gale looked at me.

"Then, why did you come to me?" he asked, sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Because I saw him with someone else. He was cheating on me, and I broke off the engagement. I couldn't face my mother after that, and I didn't want to tell them, so I cut off all possible means of communication and looked for you. No one would have suspected me to come to you," I said. Gale looked astonished.

"How did you find me?" he asked.

"I called Johanna from a payphone. She told me where you lived," I said. Gale looked at me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I didn't know how to tell you. I can understand if you're…" Gale cut me off with a deep kiss. I melted into him, and closed my eyes, letting him take over. I put my arms around him, as he lifted me up and took me inside the house. He pushed me into the first room we got in. He closed the door and pushed me against it. I broke away from him to take off his shirt. I dropped it on the floor as Gale captured my lips once again with his. He pushed me onto the bed, after I kicked my shoes off. Gale stopped kissing and reached down to unlace his boots. He kicked them off and kissed me again. Gale's hands reached to pull down the straps of my sundress. I wriggled out of the dress. Gale stepped back to admire me, before he began to kiss my neck. I moaned and let my fingers trail down from his face to his muscled chest, before they went down to the buckle of his pants. Gale gasped, and he broke away.

"Katniss," he whispered, "Are you sure?" I nodded. He looked down as I started to unbuckle his pants. The buckle snapped open.

* * *

_**Ten Hours Later (Cato's side)**_

Cato lay on his bed, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, as he answered it.

"Cato, it's Peeta. I do not require your services any longer. I'm going to New York. I've found Katniss. You can come home, if you desire," Peeta said and cut off the phone. Cato looked at the time. It was six o' clock in the morning already. He grabbed his phone and dialed Katniss' number.

* * *

**There you go, chapter ten. I'm also not very good at writng make out scenes, so forgive me if that part was crappy. This chapter was also a bit based off a scene in The Notebook. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
